User blog:TekkenoRen/WikiMeme Sort of. o o
i had an idea from another place (another time, another wiki huheuhe) upload your oldest and then your latest image or work to see the differences of how you improved or what habits changed. I gotta do something for teh wiki as its almost my 1 yr anniversary lel First Upload: Introducing Shine to Wiki 10:42, August 31, 2012 Latest Upload: Request for Fionna 20:54, July 18th 2013 I suggest this to any creative hobbyist or wannabe. Always compare what you done in the past. I know for sure I definately stopped my 2 left hands curse (you know what I mean, you boob ). Shading is great but in some pictures (like rendering) the values are weak. Poses are getting better but I still need to make things symmetrical Perspectives better but needs more improvement, no matter what lol. Colour theory seems to be something I don't quite get (when talking about values) Anatomy in sonic characters has improved (wait, sonic had anatomy? lol*dies*), it gets better when doing humans and other things, still not quite there though. For constantly drawing for almost a year, I felt like my intermediate skills in photoshop and sai have improved drastically. I consider myself almost advanced (almost xD well i could do lots of stuff, my art elements are whats lacking) Thanks for reading this and especially for inspiring me to keep drawing (just saying it looks cool is fine for me) LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 10:59, July 18, 2013 (UTC) MetalMan88's part XD Well lozza urr twisiting my arm here so why not lol Last year about this time I was really bored in work didn't know what to do so I tried doodling and well i was shit to say the least lol So I decided to take my poor skills online in an effort to learn how to draw and well it wasn't great at first however over time I have Improved with this This was my first piece of digital art a Sonic fan character based on my border collie dog in real life and following that success I decided to do another with my other dog Sasha the German sheperd Over the last year I have done many pics each With me trying and learning new things from it. and its hard work and can be very Frustraiting however give it time peeps u will see Improvement Bess's rampage.png|2nd Sketch I did for bess look at that awesome shittyness lol Bess the border Collie Finished.png|Very first Digi pic I did and first digi pic of bess Sasha the German sheperd.jpg|First design Idea for Sasha my like 5th picture I believe I attempted to draw Sasha the German Sheperd 2.png|then after doing like 10 pics of bess I decide it was time to try for Sasha again Sasha the German Sheperd.png|Thus as u see After learning where I went wrong with bess I improved on sasha's Design in areas such as Antomy and Photoshoping Bess as a demoman.JPG|Bess as a demoman from TF2 Bess owns a robot.png|About the 20th pic I did for Bess this time killing a robot as my skill got a bit better with time Sasha on traffic duty(Iron and dash caught speeding).jpg|A pic of sasha on traffic duty getting iron and dash arrested for speeding lol was working on expressions here Bess as a Space marine.jpg|Bess In a Marine suit from Star Craft 2 (one of my fav games) Human bess.jpg|A human version of bess quite interesting Human sasha.jpg|Human sasha Bess redesign 3.jpg|Bess's redesign stage of me trying to make her look more soldier like and a bit more unique Bess redesigned.jpg|Redesign was then made Into a digi version Bess doodle 3 shadowed.jpg|This one I was going for a different style of a more cartoon anthro style bess Bess anthrod Shaded.jpg|Bess Anthro'd and latest portiat Picture Sasha anthrod.jpg|After I did Bess's portait I had to do Sasha Bess through the smoke by therealmetalman-d6drgy6.jpg|And my latest pic yet And I am still learning every time I draw and what I should do but hey am only human in the end lol And yes one day I will finish this and I need to add more because I can The Comunity pic lol yours truly folks Category:Blog posts